eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1847 (11 October 1999)
Synopsis Steve is at home with Jackie, and she says he hasn't been out all weekend, and it's obvious he's hiding. Michael goes to see Matthew's barrister, Mr Wolf, who says he's launching an appeal. Teresa asks Beppe how long Matthew will be in prison for his 7 years sentence. Beppe says he could get out earlier but no-one knows how much. He tells Teresa not to go to Steve's, as that could make things worse for Matthew. Steve finally goes out. Sam sees, and asks Beppe if Steve is stupid or something. She asks Beppe out tonight, but he says he can't with Steve hanging around: either Steve will empty the safe or a lynch mob will come and trash the place. Sam says she only asks once. Teresa sits in the café moaning to Robbie about 7 years, and Steve walks in, so Teresa leaves. Everyone looks at him so he asks for a tea to go. Steve buys a paper with a tenner and Irene says she can't change it. Steve looks at them and Lisa staring at him and drops the tenner on the counter saying "Keep the change." Irene tells Terry to throw the money in the bin on principle, and Terry says it's a principle of HIS never to throw money away. Grant keeps trying to persuade Phil to go into business with him. Grant wants to buy Steve out of the health club, and Phil says he's mad, since he's already in debt and can't pay with the snooker hall, and he definitely doesn't want to get into this. He also says that Steve getting out screws the plans up. Grant says it won't because he can't possibly stay around here now. Steve goes to E20 and checks the office accounts. Beppe tells him it's his livelihood now, so keep a low profile, as nobody will drink in here if they see Steve's face behind the bar. Jackie arrives at E20 and chats to Steve. She asks him where he'll go, as he can't stay here, for his own safety. Steve asks about her - saying "We're in this together. If you hadn't said the stuff you did I'd be inside and Matthew would be free, or with me." Lisa tells Michael that she saw Steve. Frank gets a call from the brewery asking them to sell again and Peggy can't decide. Nina says the gents has overflowed and Frank gets a mop. Frank has certainly decided what he wants to do! However, Peggy says she has to see Grant about it since it's half his. Frank says he'll try to talk her out of it, and could she just remember to do what's best for her, not for Grant and Phil for a change. Ian tells Barry and Natalie he has just posted his invitations, and he hopes they can come. They say they'll check their diary, and Barry rushes off to sort out "the personal touch", and they hastily hand-deliver all their invitations to the locals. Ian is furious when he sees Rosa opening her wedding invitation. Kathy tells Peggy she's leaving tomorrow and Peggy insists that she come over at 4pm for dinner and also that Phil will drive her to the airport. Kathy says goodbye to Ian, and Ian asks what she thinks about Melanie, as they didn't get on as well as he'd hoped. Kathy says all that matters is what Ian thinks of her. Billy arrives to see Grant, and is furious. Grant agrees that he and Phil went to see Billy's bosses, and adds "They're nothing." Billy contradicts him and Grant asks how old he was when he lost his spine, and to run along. Billy replies "I'll talk to the brother with the brain cell then shall I?" Milligan and Frater arrive in the square and watch the Arches. Kathy goes in to talk to Phil, so they leave it for now. Billy arrives and Phil tells him to go away. Billy says he is here to warn him, and hands him a gun saying Phil doesn't know them, and please take it. Phil refuses, and Jamie is also watching the Arches and sees the entire thing. Billy leaves the gun on the bonnet of a car. Grant accosts Nina rather roughly and nastily, and asks "Why are you doing this to me? I need to know what you're going to do?" Nina is unimpressed at his attitude, and says "That depends what's in it for me." Grant says he should have known she'd want money, of course, and Nina looks rather hurt and says actually she was thinking of a public apology. Phil tells Jamie to look after the Arches for a while, so Jamie immediately opens the safe to look at the gun. Milligan and Frater arrive and Jamie hastily closes the safe and looks nervous. They say they'll come back when Phil's here. Jamie goes to see Sam and asks what Phil's getting into. He shows her the gun and says Billy gave it to him. Sam tells him to put it back, because if Phil's in a position that he thinks he needs it, then she wants him to have it. Phil tells Grant that Billy came to see him, and Jamie rushes over and says two men came to see Phil. Phil tells Jamie to go back to the Arches. Jamie finds the Arches padlock broken, and Milligan and Frater driving away. Phil tells Grant Billy told him they won't leave it. Phil tells him to sell the snooker hall and pay back the debt. The arches explodes in a ball of flames. Phil rushes over there and runs inside, shouting "Jamie!", while everyone else looks around or runs over to have a look. Credits Main cast *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Jack Ryder as Jamie Mitchell *Perry Fenwick as Billy Mitchell *Malcolm Freeman as Milligan *Julian Sims as Frater *Danniella Westbrook as Sam Mitchell *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Butcher *Mike Reid as Frank Butcher *Pam St. Clement as Pat Evans *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina Harris *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Mitchell *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie Healy *Shaun Williamson as Barry Evans *Lucy Speed as Natalie Price *Russell Floyd as Michael Rose *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa Shaw *Michael Greco as Beppe di Marco *Leila Birch as Teresa di Marco *Martin Kemp as Steve Owen *Race Davies as Jackie Owen *Roberta Taylor as Irene Raymond *Gavin Richards as Terry Raymond *Dean Gaffney as Robbie Jackson *Anthony Smee as Mr. Wolf Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes